You Belong With Me
by carlaivy
Summary: It's an Amuto one-shot. Amu believes that Ikuto should be with her, but someone is in the way... i'm not really good with summaries, but it's good.


**Hey guys I know I am still writing my story ' A plus student to A plus Boyfriend' but I was hearing this song, so I just had to write this one-shot, but let me tell you it's kind of long**

**I hope you enjoy it**

**I do NOT own Shugo Chara and the song 'You belong with me' by Taylor Swift**

XXX

Today starts yet again another painful day in my life

I don't know why I can't take that boy with midnight blue hair out of my mind, even though I know he has a girlfriend and by the way she is like the most popular girl in school, she cheerleader captain, and she sings great

How could he even consider me as his girlfriend, I'm not even pretty

But, changing topics my friends want me to sign up for the talent show and sing

I would love to, but what song should I chose

"Amu! Are you there?" asked Rima

"Huh… Oh sorry, I was thinking what song should I chose?"

"I don't know, that's up to you, but I would give this advice, okay, you should chose a song with which you can identify yourself right now… So, you are signing up for the talent show?" Rima asked with a smile

"_sigh…_Yeah why not"

I was about to sign up for the talent show, when Rima poked me in the ribs

Since she poked me in the ribs, I jumped but I bumped into someone…

"Whoa, watch it strawberry head" said the man I had bumped into

When I looked up to see who it was, it was no other than the man I was in 'love' with, Ikuto

He looked so hot with his hair all messed up, and then he was smirking

I just kept on staring at him

"Hey, you stop drooling over MY boyfriend!" snapped Utau while pulling Ikuto with her

I was dumfounded, it was the first time I had had contact with him

"See ya, strawberry head!" he yelled

Rima just looked at me, with a smirk, because she knew she was the cause for what just happened to me

We just started to laugh and I signed up for the talent show

I had decided which song to sing, and I started to practice for the show since it was in two days, I signed up at the last minute

If it weren't for my friend Nagehiko that was administering all of the talent show stuff, I wouldn't have been able to sign up

I told Rima that I would be practicing in the back garden

I was warming up my voice when all of a sudden

"BOO!"

"AHHHHH!!" I ran a few steps but tripped

"Are you always so clumsy?" asked the person who had scared me

I turned around and saw none other than the hot Ikuto

I blushed tremendously

He helped me up and apologized…all this time I couldn't speak I was too nervous

"Okay... mmm I Think I should leave now"

"N-no, I-if you w-want you can s-stay" I said stuttering may I say a lot

A smirk formed in his face and he came closer to me, and I don't know how it happened but I blushed even more

"So, you want me to stay?" he asked me in a very seductive tone

OMG!!! He is so- wait he has a girlfriend, what will she say if she sees him that close to me

"YES!! WAIT NO, WAIT… you have a girlfriend!"

He moved away from me and started to walk to the tree a little sad or bothered

"It doesn't matter…_sigh"_ he sighed while lowering his head

I feel bad for him, why is he so depressed

"What happened?" I said while sitting next to him

"…It's just that… never mind"

"No, tell me…well if you want" I asked concerned for him

"_sigh…_okay well to you know Utau…" how could I know her she is the girlfriend of the guy I'm in love with, but I still nodded, " well she is my girlfriend, " no..duh, " … I just can't… I know it's kind of wrong, but… I just can't stand her anymore… she is too hyper and can't let me have my freedom… I don't feel anything for her anymore… but I just… I just can't breakup with… because we are like the 'perfect' couple…I just …"

"But you can breakup with her, because… because look at you it's making you sad" I said even more concerned now

"Yeah… but then I think… I have set my eyes in someone else already… so yeah I might breakup with her…soon..."

He already likes someone else, I knew it he could never consider me

"But changing topics, what were you doing?"He asked a little livelier now

"Oh, me…well I was just practicing for the talent show" I said blushing because he looked at me straight in the eyes, as if he was trying to know everything about me

We kept on talking and talking we even ditched class, he even walked me to my house

He is perfect, this has been the happiest day of my life, I can't wait for tomorrow

I was in my room; I finished writing the song I was going to sing so I started practicing the song

**(This song belongs to Taylor Swift, but in the story Amu wrote the song :D)**

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Then all of a sudden I heard a knock on my window

I turned around and Ikuto was there, with a smirk on his face

OMG!!! Did he hear the song, I hope he didn't, it's obvious that I was talking about him

I scolded myself mentally

I went and opened my balcony window

"What are you doing here?" I asked blushing and praying that he didn't hear the song

"Was the song about me, Amu?" he asked while getting closer to me and grabbing my hand

"Uhh, Uhh, first answer m-my question?"

He leaned closer to me not letting go of me

"I came to see you" he said whispering in my ear

"N-NO r-really why are y-you here?" I asked determined to not faint

Now he became somewhat serious but he still had his smirk

"Actually, since I knew where you lived and I saw you had a balcony I thought I could hide from Utau here, because… she keeps calling me every 10 seconds, and she came to my house looking for me, and I don't want to see her right now you know why, so I just sneaked out and came here"

"Umm, okay…" I said a little confused

He now came closer to me, making me blush again

"So, now that I answered your question, you answer mine… is that song about me?" he asked in a very seductive voice

I couldn't tell him the truth, but he just kept on looking onto my eyes, and I gave in

"I think so" I whispered very low hoping that he wouldn't hear

He then smiled, but a true smile

He grabbed me and sat me on my bed, and he knelt down

His face was in front of mine, and then

I felt something warm on my lips, and then I realized Ikuto was kissing me

I closed my eyes and grabbed his hair, now kissing back

He begged for entrance, and I allowed him

He explored every part of my mouth and I explored every part of his

When we finally broke apart, I blushed like crazy

We just looked into each other's eyes

"I love you Amu" he said with so much love and wanting in his eyes

"I, I love you too" with that he hugged me

I remembered that he still has a girlfriend

"But… Utau"

"Remember I told you I had set my eyes on someone else… well that someone else was you… I had seen you on the bleachers on my football games, just like in your song, overtime I saw you there and I was interested in you, then every time you laughed with your friends or you did something cute, it … it made me happy… so I just wanted to see if you loved me too… and I guess you do… so i will breakup with Utau, and tell her what o just told you right know"

Tears started to form in my eyes, but I did not let them escape because I got distracted by Ikuto's lips crushing on to mine

"Would you want to be my girlfriend, Amu?"

"Of course"

He kissed me goodnight and left

The next day I told Rima everything and she was really happy for me

Then Ikuto came up to me and told me that he told everything to Utau, and she had felt the same thing and told him that she was happy because now she could go out with Kukai

He went to hear his song at the talent show and before I got off stage he came up on stage and grabbed the microphone

"_clears throat_… guys I have an announcement….this girl here, Amu, is my girlfriend and I love her… this song is the song that made me realize that I loved her and I should be with her… umm that's all so I guess thank you"

I had tears forming in my eyes, and they came running down my cheeks

He came up to me and kissed me in the middle of the stage

Then all that you hear is people cheering for us

He whispered in to my ear, "I love you, Amu, and I belong with you"

**Okay guys so that's all**

**I think it was good even though it was a little rushed**

**So tell me what you think, with a REVIEW yay!!!**

**Please review**


End file.
